


Destined Encounter

by Takanari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Friendship, General, Romance, War, hurtful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanari/pseuds/Takanari
Summary: Micaiah had a vision of a hero from foreign land, unbeknownst to her, the hero was the man whom she used to resent for.  While Ike, who was requested to go to Daein to investigate by Elincia, meets with Micaiah and was told that she had a vision of him coming here to liberate Daein, refused to believe in Fate yet he was swept away by Micaiah's actions. He couldn't predict what would be the result of his actions, by joining up with the Dawn Brigade, joining battle to liberate Daein, and what he couldn't predict, is falling in love with to the Maiden of Dawn, the Maiden from the country he crushed 3 years ago.





	1. Chapter 1

This one set just almost as the same time as Radiant Dawn timeline, it would be about how the story would shifted if Ike had joined up with the Dawn Brigade.  

Please enjoy.

* * *

"Then I'm off, Rolf. Tell Mist and the others for me that I wouldn't be in Crimea for a while." A teen figured said to the green haired boy before opened the door.

"Where are you going? You just came back from Melior, did something happen?" Rolf asked the man.

"Not quite, but Elincia asked me for a favor." The man replied.

"Okay. Then you better take care of yourself, you're so reckless sometimes that always make us worry, Ike"

“Thanks, make sure you keep Mist safe while I’m away, ok?”  Ike patted the archer’s head and smiled. 

The Archer nodded and waved his hand as Ike left the mercenary fort with his horse.

* * *

**_I_ ** **_ke's POV._ **

Hmm…I wonder what made Elincia worried so much that she wanted me to do this in secret. She could have Geoffrey, Lucia or Bastion do this mission instead of me.  Actually wouldn’t Bastion know something, he was always one to bring news that one wouldn’t know about.

To be honest, I would prefer to stay away from Daein, after all what happened 3 years ago. It’s like venturing back into enemy territory even though we won the last war and everything is at peace. I really wish this peace would last so we don’t have to fight or kill someone again just for the sake of being a soldier for a country.

As I rode towards Daein's border, I got chill coming down my spine, I hope it was just my imagination, but it won’t hurt to get on alert I guess.  It’s like venturing into an unknown territory and it’s still daytime, I would still have advantage if a fight happened.

When I reached the lookout, it smells of blood, I could see the Begnion guards in the lookout were already dead, their corpses were badly tore up and scavenged like a vicious beast had bitten them to dead.

Looks like my feeling wasn't all for nothing, I should keep my guard up and slip away before anyone saw me, I’m not here for this.

"Grrrr" When I heard the voice I looked around, I saw three tigers with their eyes going red, I saw red liquid dripping down from their mouth, it must be those guards' blood, damn…did those soldiers died because they just got bad luck? that they just happened to run into Feral Ones?

Where did these Feral Tiger laguzs come from. I thought that we freed all of them since the mad king’s war.

Without Reyson or Leanne, I can't help them…so that leave me with no choice I guess, I need to be quick and careful against these feral ones.

I've always hated to fight a tiger, one tiger alone is bad enough but three? Speaking about luck, seems like I just run into a bad one today.

I took the advantage of the horse's speed to swiftly take out one of the tigers. The good things when fighting feral one is they never plan their attacks, well…even though when they're not feral they would still attack head on without a strategy, but still the feral ones are easier to predict theirs movement.

One of the Tiger leaped itself toward me, I thrust the first tiger that leaped at me. It lied down on ground lifeless, but when I turned around I about to swing my sword into the last one, it bit on my arm, the sword flew out of my hand.

I punched into the Tiger’s face, forcing him to release his grip on me before I rolled down from the horse, trying to reach my sword but before I could reach it, I felt a strong force crashing on me, the tiger hurled itself from the ground and crashed me into the ground, pinning me down to the ground.

I knew that claws were meant to be sharp but not this sharp until it dig onto my shoulders, it was more painful than getting a cut by any weapons.

I tried to kick it away but it didn't move an inch, and guess what? It turned to bit my right legs that kicked it, now I really feel so helpless.

Before the tiger was about to make it next move, I saw a light gathering in the sky, it was the light magic.

The light gathered into one and strike down the tiger at the head in one blow.

"Are you all right?" I heard a girl voice asking behind me. I slowly get up with those now wounded body.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch but if you hadn't come then I don't know what will happen to me, thanks, I owe you one."  I tried to get up but the strength left my legs and I fell down to the ground again.

"Hey, you're badly wounded, wait here. I'll go call my friends. They should be around here somewhere."

"I'll be fine on my own, please don't worry about me." I stopped the girl with my blood stained hand.

"No, you're not! Now wait here!" Somehow she reminded me of Mist, there was something inside her that made me feel…calm.

I better get away, if she knew who am I, no one could tell what’s going to happen.

I hold up my hand and blow a whistle, calling my horse. Good things the medicine I brought was still intact on the horse, I took the vulnerary and applied to my wounds, at least it help me ease the pain.

I couldn't stop the bleeding, was it because of those feral ones? It feels different from 3 years ago, is this what Elincia wanted me to find out? No, not probably. If it was Laguz matter, Elincia would have mention either Tibarn or someone else from the Laguz tribe.

I need some rest…before I can go further.

**_End of Ike's POV_ **

* * *

"And, where is this badly wounded man of yours?" A browned haired boy asked the girl.

"He was right here, I think he walked away somewhere…” The girl said, her face full of worry.

"Hey, don't make that face. I didn't say I don't believe you. You go back first, I'll find him for you. Wait for me till tomorrow, If I don't get back by tomorrow, we’ll meet up at the next point, like usual.”  The girl nodded and left.

The boy sighed, and shake his head.  "Now, where to start looking for that man…from what I've heard, he's in his late teen with blue haired and a green bandana." The boy looked around the place carefully, trying to see any hints that could lead him to the man.

The boys couldn’t find anything noticeable until he follow the path deeper into the forest, there he found a blood trail, Edward followed the blood trail which finally led his way to the blue haired teen.

He saw the figure he was looking for, resting, with his horse besides him.  The boy try to walk as slowly as possible as to not startle the horse and if the horse was startled and the teen woke up too, then it would be a mess.

"So…this is the one that she said…blue haired with green bandana. These wounds are serious." The boy felt pity on him. "Hmm? Why his wounds still bleeding even though it’s slow, it looks like that he already applied a vulnerary to it too."

The boy tended to Ike's wounds with the medicine that the silver haired girl gave him before they parted way.

The boy began treating the arms first then his leg and lastly the face. Then he began to take off the cloak and the shirt, revealing more of the wounds.

"He should be okay now, I hope.  If he doesn’t push himself." The boy continued to tend Ike's wound then he wrapped the bandage around those wounds. Then he used the clothes to cover Ike's body to give him some warmth.

"I should set the camp here and wait for tomorrow, it looks like the sun is setting down soon. I think he should be safe while I go gather the firewood and other supplies why I had the chance." The boy left Ike alone and go to gather the firewood.

"Somehow…he looked familiar…I wonder if I have seen him before somewhere…but where was it."

* * *

Ike began to open his eyes, the sounds from the wood cracking at the campfire woke him up.  When his eyes were finally open, he saw the starry sky, it was already dark, and he tried to get up. "That hurts…” Ike growled out as the pain comes to him.

When Ike fully awake, he was surprised to found his hands tied by his own cloak

"You should count yourself lucky this time. Normal person wouldn’t get up from the wounds like that so early." The boy's voice surprised Ike.

"What do you want with me?" While Ike asked the boy he tried to untie the cloak that's wrapping around his wrists and arms.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you, Ike, hero of the Crimea." The boy picked up his sword and pointed it to Ike's throat.

"When I saw you lied down there at the root of the tree, I thought something was familiar with your face…when I put try to think about it, I remember who you are."

"What do you mean you remember, I have never seen your face before." Ike said and glared back at his captor, trying to shake off his captor’s judgment.

"When you came into Daein two years ago, I was in a military school. I never went to the front line but I saw your face once, when you and your friends were fighting in Nevassa. That's why I remember your face, because you were the general." The boy continued to explain.

"Then what do you want with me…revenge?" Ike said with his voice hardened.

"Revenge? What do I gain by revenge? Even if I kill you, it wouldn't change anything." The boy's word pierced through the hero's heart. He once seeks revenge for his father and even though he finally achieved it, but all he felt was emptiness.  He himself wasn’t sure of the hollow feeling that’s been eating him inside, he wasn’t sure either what the cause was.

"So answer me, what are you doing in Daein? If I don't feel satisfy with your answer. I'll cut your throat right here, if you’re here to make me and my friends suffer, I’ll kill you right now." The boy's word sent the chill down the hero's spine. 

Ike didn't know how to comply with the boy answer. Would the boy even believe him even if he told him the truth?  He was here on Elincia’s request, to find something that he didn’t even know if it even exists or not, to find out what the Senators were doing behind Sanaki’s back.

_"You want me to go to Daein? Are you kidding me, Elincia…" Ike said while he walks around trying to calm himself down, even if it was Elincia who is asking him. He would rather stay away from that country even though it was his parent’s birth country._

_"I'm not kidding, Sir Ike. Empress Sanaki sent her messenger to me to send someone to investigate in Daein because the senators doing something in Daein but she wasn’t sure what they are up to."_

_"So it’s those Senators again?” Ike let out a heavy sighed, he never likes the senate or politics to begin with._

_"We cannot do anything…formally. So I want you to go investigate what's going on and what they are currently scheming but_   _please be careful, you're not getting welcome there for sure…"_

And this was how Ike ended up in Daein.

"I…I just want to see how Daein is in peaceful times…" Ike finally replied to the boy.

"That's not satisfying…" The boy held his sword up high preparing to strike at Ike.

“I’m serious, Daein was my parent’s birthplace…and I really want to see what’s going on… I want to take a look at the country that my parents used to live in when it’s peaceful.”

The boy let out a chuckle before he lower his sword.  “You were really a person that everyone spoke about.  You’re so honest that it’s easy to tell if you’re lying or not.”  The boy untied Ike’s hand and give him back his sword.

"Are you sure about this?  I might make a jump on you."

“I wouldn’t do so with that wound of yours, besides you’re not that kind of a person.”  The boy smiled and looked at Ike.

“You’re not curios as why I’m here, in Daein?”  Ike asked, he really met a weird swordsman today.  Ike was expecting something else if he were to meet up with Daein’s countrymen

“Let’s say, a fortune teller said that someone would be coming, to help us liberate Daein’s from Begnion’s tyranny.”

“A fortune teller?”  Ike asked, is this boy so superstitious as to believe in something from a fortune teller, and him out of all person on Tellius to help liberate Daein?

“Well, she didn’t exactly say it’s you, she just have a dream that a Hero from foreign country will be coming to help his parent’s birth country freed from the oppression.”

“And you believe it to be me?  Someone who crushed Daein 3 years ago coming back to help liberate it?  And doesn’t this sound so specific and so coincidence?” 

“We have been believing her all along, and she was always correct.  Besides you said you were from here originally, so it matched the description she told us.  You don’t need to worry about it, you’ll see when the time comes.”

Ike wasn’t one to believe in Fate and coincidence, he always felt that he can overcome anything if he did his best and try to change it, he won’t let fate to decide his life and what’s going to happen, he always set out to carve his own path and his future.

“Still, you’re sure about not having a revenge on me, with all what I’ve done.”

"If I kill you then what next? Someone that holds you dear would probably come after me, then when is this chain of hatred going to end." The boy replied.

"Ok, I’ll stop this question right here, thanks.  I was…expecting something else if I were to meet someone here, by the way what’s your name.”

“It’s Edward, you can call me Eddie or Ed though, all of my friends usually call me that.”

“Thanks, Edward.”  Ike smiled and they both shake their hands.

“Oh, before I forgot, I bring some foods for us while you were out cold, let’s talk while we dig into our dinner.” 

“Sure, I really appreciate for what you done for me, Edward.”

"It's not like that we want war in the first place. King Ashnard was to blame…the villagers didn't get mad at you either so don't worry but I doubt those who served the military during the war would feel the same though so you might need to be careful around them."

Edward started talking again, he warned Ike, as much as he having been going around the country helping people out, there’s still the remnants of military who lost their pride because of war.

“So how things are going on in Daein currently?  It doesn’t sound like everything is going smoothly for your daily lives. You said Begnion is oppressing you and I’m going to help you liberate it?”

The flames from the firewood begins to burn more fiercely as Ike was asking the boy about the current situtation.

Edward explained to Ike, what happened after they lost the war and Crimea handed over the right to rule the land to Begnion, how Begnion’s armies were sending all child and elder to labor camp, how they oppress the poor and how they killed everyone who oppose the rules they enforce on the villagers.

Edward told Ike about himself and his friends, how they were helping out the poor by stealing from Begnion’s supplies and handed it over to the poor, and how they became a Dawn Brigade that people is talking about.

“I really want to help you, Edward…but I don’t think I can do anything, not from my current position.”  Ike said before finishing up his dinner.

“Don’t worry, what the fortune teller said is always on spot, you will be able to help us eventually. But doesn’t it would also depend on your true objective, what you’re really here in Daein.”  Edward’s word make Ike felt a little bit chilled down his spine, in the end, Edward know what was true and what wasn’t true from Ike’s word after all.

“Well…I can’t really tell you, sorry.”

“It’s ok, I’m sure you have your own reasons, besides as I said, I believed in the fortune teller, that’s enough for me to trust you.”

After listening to what Edward said, now Ike really wanted to meet this fortune teller of his, how could a mere fortune teller make them follower her this strongly.

But what really bothers Ike is that he wanted to contact the Begnion's occupation forces first, he wouldn’t want to find out later that he's been aiding criminals.  But still if this is what is happening in Daein right now, he would be gladly to help Edward out, and so Ike decided to go along with Edward for now.

Ike thought back to what Elincia said, Sanaki wanted to know what's happening in Daein...If Sanaki didn't know what's going on, then this is the best opportunity to find out.

"Okay, I'll help out whatever I can." Ike said and smiled.  “Or at least I’ll tag along with you for now.”

"It’s getting late, let’s get some sleep before we meet up with my friends tomorrow.” The Myrmidon went to sleep on the root of the tree leaving Ike alone around the fire.

"Turns out it’s my lucky day, huh?" Ike looked towards the myrmidon. He walked up to the boy and used his cape to cover the boy's body. Then he slept afterwards.

* * *

The next morning.

“Are you sure about letting your horse go like that?”  Edward asked.

“Yeah, she can survive in the wild, it’s better for her that way.  I just received her recently and it would be difficult to bring her around with us for now.”

“If that’s what you want, then I can’t say anything.”

"So where are you going next?" Ike asked the boy.

"Just follow me, and be quiet" The myrmidon leaded the way, deeper into the forest, where there’s a abandoned house in the middle of the forest.  "Leo, open up! It's me Eddie." Another boy shown up after the door was opened.

"So you're back. Micaiah’s not with you?” The yellow haired asked his browned hair friend.  “And who’s that?”  Ike saw the yellow haired boy finger twitched, it seems like he was ready to grab his collar at any time.

“Err, long story short, it was the one Micaiah told us.  But let’s leave this at another time, I thought Micaiah was supposed to be here before us.”

“No, she hasn’t returned yet, do you think she ran into trouble?”

“Well, it could be but wouldn’t-

*Chirp* The bird’s voice got the boys attention, it landed on Edward’s head as it chirping hardly.

"That's her bird…but Micaiah is not with it…something must have happened." Leonardo said, trying to figuring out what the bird is trying to tell them.

"Hey, Yune. Where’s Micaiah?  She’s not with you?" Edward took the turmeric colored bird into his hand, and try to talk with the bird. 

Yune took her wings and fly around before flying outside, as if she’s trying to guide the boys.  “Let’s followed her, she’s a smart bird, she’ll know what to do.”  Edward rushed after Yune as soon as he finished speaking with Ike and Leonardo following him closely.

“Who’s this Micaiah, Edward?”  Ike asked as they following Yune

“The girl who helped you and told me to find you, the silver haired girl who uses light magic.”

“Oh, her…” 

The bird lead the group to a building looked like a fort, which Begnion's soldiers were patrolling around, security looks tighter than usual.  Yune flew ahead inside the fort through the window.

“Micaiah, should be in there.”  Leonardo said.  “I’ll distract the guards, can you two go inside and help her while I distract them?”

"No, let me go. You guys stayed here and distracted them, it would be safer for you guys that way." Ike said.

The yellow haired boy shook his head. "I will not leave someone I don’t know to go inside and help Micaiah, how about you distract them for us instead?" Leonardo said.

"Wait, Leo.  You think you’ll make it?" Ike nodded at the myrmidon question.  “Then let’s do what he said, Leo.  We’ll know if he’s really the one.”

“Bu-” Before Leonardo protested, Edward give him a mindful look that he, at least know what he’s saying.

“So, we will be distracting them and we will meet up back at the house, you remember the path?  The prison should be at the basement of this Fort.”  Since they have been coming together with Leo so far, Edward was careful as to not say Ike’s name yet, to avoid making things complicated.

“Yes, don’t worry.  I’m ready whenever you guys are.”  The boys looked at each other before they started the plan. 

Between where they are and the Fort, there was a later long clear field, making it hard to hide so they have to went separated way.

When they are in position, Leonardo pull his bowstrings carefully and aim, when he released his arrow, it pierce into the neck on one of the patrol, Edward ran out to taunt them before both of them distract both of them to another directions.

Ike took a heavy breath, helping someone he’s indebted to, at least for now, it doesn’t seem to be aiding criminal, for now, Ike told himself.

“Okay, time to get to work I guess.”  Ike ran and step himself onto the big stone before he make a high leap over the fort’s wall, he rolled himself as he land to soften the landing. “Argh, I guess I shouldn’t go hard like usual, not with these wounds.”

"Hey, who are you!" Before the patrol could make any commotion, Ike slit his throat and ran into the Fort.  He quickly dispatched any soldiers he found along the way, seems like more than half of them went out to chase Edward and Leonardo, does the Dawn Brigade that problematic to the Begnion’s Occupation force? Ike could only wondered.

Ike ran down the stairs, a few soldiers along the way that he killed them in one blow.  "Micaiah, where are you!" Ike shouted.

“Over here!”  Micaiah replied to his shout.

"Micaiah!" Ike used his sword to break down the lock and the door afterwards. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, that should be my question, what about your wound?" The girl asked

"Err, I’m fine. You should worry about yourself, anyway, I've come to get you. Let’s go, your friends are waiting." Ike held out his hand which Micaiah instantly took without any hesitation, she made Ike wondered how in the world, Micaiah just took his hand instantly like that, a stranger’s hand.

Ike trailed back the way where he came in, but Micaiah heard something and that’s when she realized it was ancient incantations. “Ike, mages!”

Ike jumped sideway, avoiding the thunderbolt that struck down from above, he grab the javelins from the ground and threw them toward the mages, piercing their heart clean.

When they reached the exit, there was no hostile left to stand in their path, somehow it was easier than Ike thought.  They ran out of the fort, back to the path that lead to the meeting point.

Just as they thought they were safe from pursuers, a rumbling sound was heard, something like a sling being released. 

They saw the boulder launched toward their position, Ike took Micaiah in his arms before he started running, just as he was about to feel relief that the stone missed them, a light was formed above the stone, right above their position and break the boulder down into pieces, like a shrapnel raining on them. 

Ike put the light mage down before he used his body to cover Micaiah from harm, some stone hit him hard, some sharp pieces cut him up, he never saw someone this desperate to take back their prisoner, it was as if they didn’t care if their prisoner could die or not.

"Are you okay? You're starting to look so pale." Micaiah asked as she tried to wipe Ike’s blood dripping down from his head.

"Yeah, I'm still good to go. Just a few worries…." Ike breathed heavily as replied.  “You helped me back then, I need to return the favor.”  Ike stood up

The sound of the soldiers shouting came from the way of the fort, running towards them like a hunter hunting for his prey.

Ike brought himself up and once again, took Micaiah into his arms before he quickly rushed back into the thick forest. Slowly, the blood dripped down from his head because of the impact from the rocks earlier.

They managed to lose their pursuers but Ike doesn’t look like he can continue on running.  “Ike, let’s take a rest, you can’t push yourself, not with those wounds!”

“It’s okay, besides, how do you know my name.  I’m sure I haven’t gave you my name.”  Ike said as he put Micaiah down and he slowly take a deep breath.

“Yune told me about you.”  That’s when Ike realized the little bird on Micaiah’s shoulder.

“Heh, Smart little bird, huh?”  Ike kept breathing harder.

"You're not fine at all. It'll be just a second, close your eyes…I will tend it."

Ike did as the girl told him too, he close his eyes. Then he felt a warm light engulfed around his forehead that made the pain gone.

"What did you do?" Ike asked, it was the first time for him to see someone use healing spell without a staff.

"It’s a special magic that should make you feel better.” Micaiah said and looked away, secretly breathing heavily herself.  “Let’s take a rest, we can continue after you feel better.”

They both stayed quiet for a while, not knowing what to say.

“Hey, if you don’t mind, what you did back then, I never heard of someone healing without a staff, that’s almost like a miracle.”

“I would rather not talk about it, if you don’t mind.”

"Okay, then I won't press onto this matter." Ike reassured her with his honest smile but without that smile Micaiah knew that Ike will keep his promises, after all, to Micaiah, she has always been hearing about Ike for sometimes from someone else.

"So you remember when you met me that time?  Sorry if I look so pathetic back then." Ike laughed.

“You’re not, Ike, What are yo-”

“Micaiah!”  A familiar voice called out to her.

“Edward! Leonardo!”  Micaiah waved her hand as she saw her friends running up to her.

“Thank Ashera you’re safe, you’re not hurt anywhere right?  I’m sorry for leaving you alone and got you captured like that.” Edward said as he hugged Micaiah.

“Yeah, I’m not. Thanks to Ike.  Hey Edward, come here a little bit while Ike’s resting, I need to ask you something.” 

The pair walked away, leaving Leonardo and Ike together.  “Thanks, Ike, for saving her.” 

“No, it’s my thanks.  She saved me when I was in trouble.  Wait, you know my name?”

“Well, Ed already filled me in on who are you and what’s going on around you.”  Leonardo said before he sat next to Ike.

“So you believe in the fortune teller too? About me coming here and stuff.”  Ike asked as he’s trying relax his body, cooling down.

“Micaiah has never been wrong in her fortune-telling, we all believed in her.”  Leonardo replied

“Wait, so this fortune teller I have been hearing from Edward is Micaiah herself?”  Leonardo nodded.  “I see…”

“Do you question our sanity?  I wouldn’t surprise if I were in your position.  But I’ll tell you one thing, don’t worry about it.  You’ll find your answer if you stay with Micaiah, everyone was drawn to Micaiah somehow besides, you can ask Micaiah a few things and you will know why we trusted you.” 

One after another, they seemed to leave more question more than answer to his curiosity.  “Anyway, you don’t have to worry about us turning hostile to you.  Oh…” Leonardo turned around to see Ike fell asleep, with his current condition, it was a miracle he could pull through those feats.

“We’re back, how’s Ike? Oh…he’s sleeping.”  Micaiah softly touched his face before smiled gently.  “You’re really the man Sothe said you were.”

“So what are we going to do next?  Going back to the forest hideout or we moved on?”  Leonardo asked as he stood up.

“Let’s go to the next one, this hideout is risky now.”

“But we won’t be able to carry him all the way to our next hideout.”  Leonardo said

“Don’t worry, leave it to me.”  Edward blew a whistle, and soon, a chestnut horse ran up slowly walked up to them.

“Whose horse is this?” Micaiah asked.

“It’s Ike, his horse is very tamed.  I played around with him when I found him, he’s very loyal too.  I noticed he followed us even though Ike already freed him.”

Edward and Leonardo slowly took Ike onto the horseback before Edward rode on behind Ike.  “I hope she can hold us both, Ike’s pretty heavy.  Anyway, let’s meet up at the next hideout, stay safe you two.” 

“Same to you, Edward.”  The myrmidon rode the horse towards the forest exit.  “Let’s us go back and gather what we need from the hideout before we follow them. I need my tome.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it, it was one of the old ideas that I exploded in my mind back when I FE 10 launched. I couldn't stop shipping them together.


	2. Acquaintances

"Ugh…" The blue haired swordsman's consciousness began to return, he brought his body to sit up. "Where am I?" The swordsman spoke.

"Our hideout in Nevassa…you fell unconscious in the forest. Edward carried you here along with your horse." A girl voice replied to him.

"I see, sorry about that." The swordsman said. "Where is Edward?" The swordsman looked around inside the hideout.

"He left with Leonardo to gather some information and rumors. Are you feeling any better?" The girl asked.

"Yeah…it doesn't hurt anymore? Micaiah." The swordsman looked at the silver haired girl with a soft look.

"Nothing I just patched you up with a staff, I called for a doctor." The girl replied, in truth she didn't use the herb.

"How long have I been unconscious?" The swordsman asked.

"About half a day I guess…you fell unconscious before evening, and now…it's before Dawn…so I guess it would be around that." The girl replied.

"Umm, hey, that yellow haired archer told me to ask you why you guys trusted me, so what's the real reason? Edward told me that because of your fortune telling about me coming here to help you guys and stuff, was it really that reason?"

"Not really, well I mean yes, part of it. I've heard of you from Sothe since we met up last year."

"Oh, so you was the one who Sothe was looking for, that's pretty much explains it, but how do you know I'm the same Ike from Sothe's story?" Ike asked as he sat on the bed, tidying himself up.

"Edward told me yesterday, he remembered you from the mad king's war, he told you that right?"

"Yeah, he did. So everything just pieces together huh…hmm…" Ike said, amazed at how things turn out like, it feels like as someone has been pulling string behind the shadows, he still doesn't believe in coincidence. "Where's Sothe now?

"He went to Begnion, he said he's going to see someone who might be able to helps out. But he didn't say who, but you probably knows something about it."

"Yeah, I guess I knew, the one who went to see ended up somehow making me coming here I guess. So who gave him the idea? Another idea from your fortune telling?"

"No, it wasn't me. He thought of that by himself, he changed after he met you. He used to follow me, always the follower but now he's tend to lead and I followed him."

"I see, guess I won't be able to find out anything without asking him, if he's back then probably I can ask him a lot." Ike said and chuckled. "He was a confidence kid when I met him, good to see him become…stronger."

"He used to talk about you every day after we finally meet again, he also did gave me an earful about why I suddenly left him." It was Micaiah's turn to chuckle.

"Seems like I'll be the one getting an earful if something were to happen to you on my watch." Ike smiled, he didn't expect Sothe to be the one who could make him feel comfortable with Micaiah, not like he was using Sothe as object but it's good to know there's someone he knew, talking about himself to someone else in Daein.

"So how many of you are actually fighting against Begnion?" Originally there was 5 of us, we lost one of our member not long ago with Sothe away we're down to 3 members." Micaiah explained, when she mentioned that they lost one of their member, she looked saddened. "Please don't mention this in front of Edward, otherwise he will push and blame himself again."

"Sure…mind if I ask what happened?"

"How do you feel about Edward? He looks so serious and sharp right?"

"Yeah, how old is Edward anyway, he looks sharp for someone his age."

"He's 16, he's usually more cheerful and naïve but something happen in the 3 months ago, one day, he brought a man to us, that man said that he wanted to help us, but he was a Begnion soldiers. They prepared an ambush for us."

"Then what happened?"

"It costs us…a life…one life of our friends. He sacrificed himself to let us get away. We don't know whether he's alive or not but it's safe to assume…that he isn't anymore."

"I see, but it's not his fault or anything wasn't it? But I kind of understand him though, I experienced something quite similar."

"We don't blame Edward, but he kept blaming it on himself. I hope he will be able to forgive himself one day. When we decided to do this, we know the risk and we're prepared to do everything." A little drop of tears rolled on Micaiah's cheek. "Sorry, I wasn't supposed to cry."

"That person…he was important to you right? It's normal to cry when you want to cry." Ike tried to comfort Micaiah, he held her hand and smiled.

"I wasn't supposed to cry, if I cried then everyone will be shaken, I have to stay strong. Thanks Ike, talking about it helps put me at ease a little bit. Sothe never shed a tear nor said anything back then, all he said was he wanted to be stronger so he wouldn't regret anything again."

"Sounds like he really take after me."

"He is, you're like father of Sothe's children. You should see and listen for yourself how you kept talking about you nonstop every day and night."

"It aggravates you that much?"

"Kind of. But actually I wished if he never returned, he could be happier with you."

"He won't, he was always looking for you wherever we go, and he always asked everyone in every village we stopped by, asking if anyone have seen you."

"I see…I guess I did worried him that much."

"So, what are you guys going to do next?"

"I'm not sure myself, in my dream, it wasn't only you, but a considerable sheer amount of army under the flag of Daein will rise up and finally liberate Daein but I don't know when either but judging from your arrival, it could be anytime soon I guess."

"Since when you have been able to dream and foretell the future?"

"Since I was birth, I used to act as fortune teller before the war broke out."

"Seems like you led a good quiet life, and now you have to take arms, I'm sorry. A pretty girl like you shouldn't be fighting on the front line at all." Ike said sorry before he blushed.

"You know, I used to hate you…I used to blame you as the cause for Daein's downfall, I used to complain to Sothe whenever he brings subject about you up." Ike could sense the resentment in Micaiah's word, but he could understand what Micaiah felt towards him.

"I'm sorry for what happened but I had no choice either."

"You're not to blame, to be honest. I was just finding someone to blame, no one could stop King Ashnard, no one could stop from what King Ashnard was trying to initiate. If no one stopped him, no one could tell what was going to happen."

Both of them ran out of subject to convey, they just sat in silent without looking at each other for several minutes, before I broke the silent. "I-I'm going to take a stretch outside, call me if you need anything."

"Sure. Make sure to don't stand out, there could be Begnion patrol and someone might recognized you."

"Yeah, I'll be careful." Ike grabbed his equipment before left the house that somewhat looks like a small cottage, he walked around the town, seeing the livelihood of people. Much to his surprise, it wasn't what he was expecting.

He was expecting that at least they would look happy or at least energetic with their daily lives with the war ended and everything is at peace, seems like he was wrong.

"Is this what I should be looking for Sanaki? Supposed not, but I guess I could find my answer if I stayed with them." Ike walked around, fidgeting his fingers, trying to think of his cause.

"I guess Sanaki wants evidence about the oppression in Daein and if I was the one reporting it then the senate wouldn't be able to reject it easily." But Ike wondered, even if it was him, will it really holds any weight against the senate?

Eventually, he went back to the hideout but instead of entering it, he leaped for the rooftop before he lay down, trying to think things over. He felt lost as what he should be doing, if it was a mercenary job, it was simple, he only needed to followed what he was hired to do, but when it's something related to politics, there are always hidden boundary of what he should and shouldn't.

"What should I do, Father…" Ike let out a heavy sigh.

"Ike, what're you doing up there, aren't you supposed to be resting?" A voice startled him.

"Oh, it's you guys, finished gathering up the information?" Ike sat up to greet the boys.

"Yup" Edward nodded "Do you wanna hear what we have gathered?"

"I'll just stay outside, I need to gather my thoughts, sorry. Care to fill me in later?"

"Sure, I'll come and get you later." Edward and Leonardo waved his hands before he went back to the hideout.

Ike lied there for a several minutes, resting, he was joined by the turmeric bird later who rested on his head. "You're one little smart bird, where did you learn to be so sharp?" Ike played with Yune with his fingers before she rest and lean herself on Ike's cheek. "I didn't realized your feather was this soft. I wonder if the heron's wing were as soft as yours."

When Yune flew away from his side, his eyes follow her trail but that's when he spotted the Begnion forces marching their way.

Ike jumped down and entered slammed the door open. "The Begnion soldiers are coming, about twenty to thirty marching here."

"You were followed?" Micaiah asked.

The boys apologize for their carelessness. "I'm pretty sure we weren't noticed by anyone, not that anyone know our faces."

"Except for one, let's talk about this later. For now, let's escape with the door at the back of the house." Micaiah opened the secret doors behind the group.

The boys ran out first to check the safety but Ike stayed behind. "Ike, what are you doing, let's go!" Micaiah turned back to shout at the swordsman.

"I'll draw their attention, you guys go ahead."

The girl ran back and grabbed the swordsman's wrist. "But you-."

"I'll be fine, just come and pick me up later."

"Micaiah, let's go! what are you doing!?" Edward ran back into the house.

"But Ike-"

"Ike will be fine, let's go!" Edward carried Micaiah onto his shoulder before he ran towards the rear entrance. "We'll be waiting at the outskirt of Nevassa before sunset, you know the way right?"

"Yeah, if my brain still serves me well."

"Ok, then! Don't be late!" Edward shouted as he left the hero behind.

"Now, go! The boy nodded before leaving.

A clattering voice of iron and the soldiers could be heard as they kept getting closer and closer. "Now, then. It's time for a morning exercise I guess. I hope my body can take this." Ike readied his sword.

The general of the Begnion's Soldier shouted when he saw Ike stood outside of the Dawn Brigade's hideout. "Huh, who are you? I never saw you around before, new members of that thug brigade? And here I thought that boy would leads me to his friends again."

" _Did He say Again"_  Ike thought to himself and realized right away, it was this guy who followed Edward before.

"I maybe, or I maybe not, or maybe I'm someone sent to investigate you from Begnion." Ike smirked as he tried to bluff.

"I haven't heard of such things, don't lie to me, but you don't seem to be with them either. I have never heard of a blue young swordsman in Daein before. How about you tell us who you are, and where that wench and her friends are."

"How about you answer my question first, what's going in Daein? I heard you guys Begnion were oppressing the citizens of Daein, was it the right thing to do?" Ike asked, pointing his sword towards the Spear wielding general.

"Of course it is, what we're doing is trying to make sure Daein won't be able to take arms again, besides Daein lost the war and we're the rulers here. What's wrong with doing as we please?"

"I see, so the rumor was true after all, who was the one that was sent to rule over Daein? Which senator was it?"

"Like I would tell you, besides I don't need to tell someone who's going to die. Like I'll let this spread outside of Daein."

"Heh, maybe it's you who need to say your prayer. I never show mercy on my enemies."

"Hmph, let's see. Men, keep this guy pinned down, half of you follow me, we're going to hunt the wench down."

"Like I would let you go after her."

"Let's see how you try!"

* * *

"I hope Ike will be alright." Micaiah said as she running away with the boys.

"Why, didn't you always resent him?" Leonardo asked.

"I did, but meeting him in person, how to say. You couldn't hate his personality; it was so honest, too honest that you know he wouldn't be able to betray someone."

"Are you sure it wasn't his look that changed your mind? I saw you staring at his face while he was out cold for a while." Edward teased the girl.

"It's not like that Edward! I was just looking into his heart and I could feel the warm light radiating from his soul…"

"I wonder what Ike would think if he had heard you say that, he might go for you, you know?" Edward continued his teasing, and Micaiah had to pinch his cheek to stop him from teasing her about Ike ever again.

"So in the end, that means we can trust him for sure right?" Leonardo asked.

"I don't know, it's still up to him to decide which side he's going to take, even though I dream of a hero who comes to liberate but I don't know…it could be the first time that my dream isn't accurate."

"We'll see about that, anyway we should be able to rest for now. We have run far enough and I don't see anyone following us. If only Sothe was here, he would be able to detect any hostile."

"We would have to survive and wait for him, it could be because of Sothe that Ike is here, but who knows, we can only hope for the best." Micaiah said. "So about what we talked before we escape?"

"Yeah, about that, you see…"

* * *

"So tell me, I heard that Begnion occupation force is putting all of boys and men to the labor camp, is it true!"

Ike grabbed the soldier by his collar, the thin body was trembling hard. "If you don't speak up, I'll slice you open just like your friends over there." The swordsman pointed towards the corpses that were scattering around.

"I-It's true! P-Please spare me."

"Anything else you would like to add up?"

"I heard that the General killed everyone who tried to oppose us! Men and Women alike! I- I don't really know anything else!"

"Who is the one behind all of this?"

"I don't know either, the General never told us anything!"

Ike flung the soldier away after he listened to the last sentence. "Go away, and don't let me see your face again!"

The soldiers ran for his life, he crashed into everything on the road. It was his first deployment and his entire platoon was killed, it felt so lucky that he made it out alive.

"So…it was true after all...I had hoped that they wouldn't….damn…" Ike muttered to himself before walking away, towards the outskirt of Nevassa. He still remembered the way even it had been three year already.

"I still got some time before the sunset, maybe I'll go stock up some supplies I guess..."

* * *

"Yo! Ike!" Edward called Ike who was leaning on the wall, near the main gate of Nevassa, "Sorry, I'm late!"

"It's okay, I went and check things around as well so I just got here as well." Ike said.

"Then let's leave, Micaiah and Leonardo is waiting for us." Ike nodded.

Edward led him away from the main gate of Nevassa, there was a hidden tunnel that the Dawn Brigade usually used it to sneak around in Nevassa, both in and out. The tunnel was known to few to the old Daein citizens, so unless someone told the Begnion, there wouldn't be risk of getting found out any time soon.

"Hey, Edward…" Ike called out. "I need to tell you something, even though Micaiah did ask me to not say anything in front of you but I guess I need to tell you."

"Sure, what do you want to tell me?" Edward asked.

"You know, the guy that you brought to the hideout few months ago, he was General of the Occupation forces. Did you know?"

"So, Micaiah told you about it…no, I didn't know. You suspected that I betrayed my friend?" Edward replied.

"Of course not, I asked one of the soldiers, he told me that the general knew your face, so they were able to trail you…I just want you to be more careful when you're walking around, because it's not safe anymore."

"I see, thanks, Ike." Edward bit his lips, trying not to look annoyed by the fact that Ike just told him, deep down, he felt responsible for what just happened, just like what he did last time. It was his fault again for getting found out. "Thanks, Ike. If you weren't there, I don't know what would have happened."

"Don't worry about it. I got what I came here for, partly because of what just happened anyway, so let's say everything just fit together." Ike smiled.

"So, do you believe in Fate now? With all what just happened." Edward asked

"I don't know, it's still too short for me to say anything. But I still don't believe in fate…."

"Is that so, I hope you can stay strong to your belief." Edward smiled and mumbled "…I'm so envy of you, Ike."

After several turns of the tunnel, they finally reached the exit of the tunnel, they were greeted by Micaiah and Leonardo, who was waiting for them. "Thank you, Ike, we owe you one." Micaiah bowed her head down slightly before gazed up to look at Ike.

"Don't sweat about it, if I didn't met you, I wouldn't be here in the first place. So I guess we're even now." Ike smiled before he told Micaiah to raise her head up. "Uhh, also, I guess I'll be joining you guys now, I'll help you guys chase away the Begnion Occupation forces." Ike scratched his head as he said.

"But wouldn't that cause a problem for you? If someone recognized your face." Leonardo asked.

"Then I only have to make sure that no one saw me and left alive. Or I can just cloaked my face, simple."

"You made complicated things sound so simple. If everyone can be so simple like you, we would have a better life." Leonardo said, in a way contemplating.

"Well, it's not like my life was this simple but I get what you meant, but enough about this, what are we going to do next?"

"We heard rumor about Ashnard's son raising an army in the desert of death, so we're going there." Leonardo explained. "Well, to be exact it was said he left an orphan, since no one have ever heard about him bearing an heir to the throne."

"Ashnard's son, I hope no one from the last war can recognize me."

"Don't worry Ike, you'll be fine." Edward told Ike as he pat the hero's shoulder and smiled.

"I hope, so how far from Nevassa to the desert of death? Are we going to walk there or what?"

"We'll go there by horse." Edward and Leonardo blew a whistle, not too long 2 horses running their way.

Ike recognized one of the horses was the horse that Elincia has given to him and he rode on her when he came to Daein. "Your horse's so loyal to you, Ike. She never left your side even though you released him back then."

"Is that so? Thank you for being with me." Ike smiled as he brushed his horse gently. "So who'll be riding with who?"

"Since it's your horse, you should go with her, she would be happy that way, and Micaiah would be riding with you. She'd be safer with you." Edward said.

"Fine with me." Ike hopped onto his horse as Edward did with his, he extended his hands to Micaiah, which Micaiah smiled and took it, Ike pulled her up and placed her in front of him. "We're good to go right?"

"Yup, we should arrive there before nightfall, and today is a full moon so we wouldn't need torch to help with our vision during the night. A good day for a sneaking."

"Then lead the way." Edward nodded as he pulled the rein. Ike fastened his rein before he followed Edward and Leonardo.

The group took a rest for every half hour to make sure their horses would be able to get a good rest and would last until they reached the desert.

Along their travel, every time they find a spot to rest, they would share their life experience, mostly in general. Edward and Ike sparred for a couple of times, the results were easy to predict, Edward lost every spars he did with Ike.

Ike felt like he grew a little bit close to the Dawn Brigade, to be honest, it reminded him of his life 3 years ago before the war began, the feeling of family, living their life to its fullest and do what you enjoy.

He used to always learn his swordplay from his father, now he's the one who took the role of the teacher, he did enjoyed sparring with Edward, the myrmidon was sharp and he applied everything Ike told him little by little. Ike felt like when he returned to Crimea, it wouldn't be a bad idea to teach someone about swordplay once in a while.

When they made the last stop before they would arrived at the Desert of Death, they feast upon their dinner that they have prepared and took a longer rest than usual.

Ike started the conversation, about what was on his mind, he asked Micaiah, how much has she vision about him, coming to Daein and liberating it.

"Edward, how much did you tell him?"

"Nothing much, I only told him that you saw a Hero from foreign country would be coming to help us."

"I see, well to continue with what Edward told you, what I saw next, was you leading the army under Daein's flag. I've never seen your face before so I didn't know exactly back then that it was you."

Micaiah explained what she dreamt of in details to Ike, although from her vision, Ike seems to look younger from his current appearance. "I saw you lead our soldiers into many battle, you raised their morale and guided them, and everyone was given the courage to stand up by your speech. That's what I saw."

"Hmm…Interesting…I have only heard about the Begnion Apostle being to guide her people away from danger, doesn't it sounds like you're able to do the same?" Ike commented about Micaiah's special gifted.

"I heard, but I've got no blood ties with anyone from Begnion so I guess we're not on the same page about that." Micaiah replied.

"Sounds like yours is a one real gift bestow by the goddess for you." Ike smiled but he didn't notice the shifted in Micaiah's hand, she clenched her fist as if she felt uncomfortable with the sentence that Ike just told her.

"Shall we be on our way? The Desert is just right up ahead, we can make it before nightfall." Micaiah stood up and walk away from the campfire that they surrounded it.

"Did I just make her upset or something?" Ike whispered to Edward.

"Sorry, Micaiah doesn't really like to talk about herself, I think she didn't like it when someone told her that it was a gifted from goddess. She was a bit, frustrated by the facts that she couldn't choose what she can see and sometimes, something bad happened to her before."

"I see, I'll be more mindful about the subject whenever I bring it up again then, thanks."

"No problem."

They resumed their journey towards the desert of death, when they reached the edge of the desert, they left their horse and let them go back into the wild. It wouldn't be good for them to take their horses with them into the sand.

"So where are we going to rest tonight?" Ike asked.

"There's a ruin not too far ahead, we can rest there." Micaiah pointed towards the way to the ruin.

"Sure, let's go."

It didn't take more than 20 minutes of walking to reach the ruin that Micaiah told them, Ike did a brief scouting of the ruin surrounding, after he gave them the signal that it's safe to enter, the group followed Ike down the ruin.

"How did you know there's a ruin here? Doesn't sound like someone would know about it." Ike asked

"A voice guided me here, it told me that a fateful encounter awaits."

"A voice, huh?" Ike said as the group scoured around the ruins, it look deserted for a long time, the deepest part of the ruin was a room full of treasure. "You sure it's not your inner guts thinking about wealth guiding you, Micaiah?" Ike teased the girl.

"Of course not!" Micaiah intentionally stomp her feet on Ike's.

"Ouch, sorry, sorry!" Ike said as he laughed, Micaiah didn't stop stepping on Ike's feet until a few minutes later. Edward and Leonardo watched and smiled, it's been so long for them to see Micaiah expressed herself more, and they had wondered if Micaiah would break down one day. But seems like they got to thanks Ike for coming, little by little, it seems he would be able to change Micaiah.

"Wait, can you hear a voice?" The group shook their head, they couldn't hear anything even if they focused. "Someone is singing, it feels so soothing…the voice is from this way."

Micaiah followed where she heard the voice originated, she opened the door that led to the deepest room of the ruin.

Behind the doors shown an elegant figure with pure white wings, singing with 2 wolfs lying down beside him. "Umm, hello? Who are you, what are you doing here?"

"I'm Rafiel, a voice guided me here, was it you?" The wolf that was keeling down, rose up and stood in front of the white wing figure, acting as a guard.

"I'm Micaiah, a voice led me here, it told me a fateful encounter await…someone…or something might want us to meet here."

"You're one of the Heron clan? Are you related to Reyson and Leanne?" Ike spoke up, although his word make the wolf made a growl.

"Don't worry, my queen. These Beorc, they shine with light..." The wolf stopped making the sound and revert their form back. "Yes, I know of Reyson and Leanne, they're my younger sibling. You know of them?"

"We travelled together for a while in the last war, how come you're here anyway. I thought only Reyson, Leanne and King Lorazieh is the only one left alive."

"Unbelievable! My father and my sweet Leanne… They're still with me! Oh, goddess! I'm…not alone. Not anymore…Your news brings such joy! Father…Reyson…Leanne… My beloved family… My thanks to thee, O goddess… Ah…" Rafiel was shaking with joys, tears forming in his eyes.

"Calm yourself down Rafiel, or else you'll collapse again." The female wolf spoke.

"And you are?" Micaiah asked.

"I am Nailah, Queen of Hatari, and this is Volug, my loyal servant. Our kingdom lies far east of here."

"There's a country on the other side of the desert?" Micaiah asked, curious. Never before she ever heard of someone speaking of a country behind the Desert even though Daein is the closet to the Desert.

"We have just traveled from there. Until we met Rafiel, we didn't know there were countries on this side of the desert. After all, no one had ever crossed the Desert of Death and lived to tell of it. Without Rafiel's guidance, we would never have survived the crossing."

"So where is my Family currently residing, sir…?" Rafiel asked Ike.

"It's Ike, they're currently staying in Gallia, I could take you there…but I currently have a business in Daein. Would you mind waiting until all of this is over?"

"What is this "Business" of yours?" Nailah asked

Ike finally explained, he was under order of Elincia to come investigate Daein under Sanaki's request, and he has decided to stay and help Micaiah freed Daein from Begnion's Oppression

"Oppression?" Nailah asked again.

Micaiah began to explain about the current situation in Daein, where people starved to death and how they has to steal to make a living for the poor, and everything else that's currently happening in Daein. And what they, the Dawn Brigade is trying to accomplish, and the rumor about an heir left behind of Ashnard.

"That's terrible…" Rafiel commented.

"It's the same Begnion senate that cause the massacre of your clan, I believed…" Ike said, his voice filled with tension.

"Massacre?" Edward spoke up after he has been listening the stories sharing.

"Yeah, you see…" Ike began to explain what little he know about the massacre of the heron clan, how frail the clan is, and how it was impossible for heron to actually assassinate someone and hence it ended up as massacre. Ike commented that the fact that Herons were able to read mind could be one factor that made the Senators afraid of them.

"Ike, you know you don't have to stay with us, you can bring both of them to Gallia. We'll be fine on our own." Micaiah said as she looked at Ike.

"Huh, no. I can't leave you guys alone, I'm worry. I want to protect you." Ike said as he exchanged his gaze with Micaiah. "Or you want to get rid of me that bad?"

"It's not like that, but I think Rafiel would like to meet with his family as soon as possible, besides, didn't you already got what you came here for? Now you can report to the Crimea Queen and maybe Empress Sanaki could have helped us."

Micaiah said what's on her mind, as much as the logic sounded, Ike explained that it won't be as simple as what she said.

Ike explained how Senators were sly to begin with, even though Sanaki did something but the voice of the citizen wouldn't be able to reach her, even if she sent an inspection team now, the senate would still be able to find a way to make things quiet.

"So what are you planning to do then?"

"I'm waiting, actually."

Ike explained about Bastion, the man who serves as the counselor to Elincia, and he is very sharp and cunning as a fox himself, not before long, he will send some agent to meet up with him. "Probably a few days later, so before then I have to wait. I can't take any risk of making the Begnion suspected that Crimea has a hand in this."

"Don't worry, Sir Ike, Micaiah. I thought I have been alone for all these several years, a week or month of waiting before I can see my family again wouldn't hurt, what do you think, my queen."

"If you're fine with it, then I'll follow that decision of yours. So Micaiah, and Ike? We would like to accompany you, I hope you wouldn't mind? Don't worry about being seen with us Laguz, we can shapes


	3. The Lost Heir

The next morning came, Edward, Leonardo and Micaiah was searching the treasure room, looking for usable treasures before they depart to find Ashnard's son.

"Micaiah, I found this inside the pile of treasures, it's a vial of strength drop. You should give it to Ike." Edward handed over the Vial carefully, he wouldn't want something so valuable to break. "He's standing outside to guard."

"Sure…but, wouldn't this helps you as well?" Micaiah asked.

"I kept one already, don't worry." Edward smiled before he waived his hand.

"I heard that strength drop have a side effect…should I really give it to Ike?" the silver haired girl thought to herself before the bird left her shoulder.

Yune flew straight to the blue haired swordsman, Micaiah never knew that Yune gives her affection towards Ike, she hardly saw Yune left her side, let alone sitting on someone's shoulder whom they just knew a few days ago. The bird even rarely landed on Edward or Leonardo, or even Sothe.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you supposed to be with Micaiah?" The bird chirped as the blue haired swordsman played with it. "You are a weird one…you know that? I've never seen a bird so attached to people like you." Ike continued to play with the orange furred bird.

Micaiah watched him from afar, amused, he looked very kind and had the gentle smiled on his lip when he played with the bird.

"Ike." Micaiah called out to the swordsman. "Edward found this, he said to hand it over to you."

"Thanks but, it wouldn't help me much at this point, shouldn't Edward keep it for himself?" The bird landed on Ike's head, which still perplexed Micaiah so, since Yune became so friendly with Ike.

"I told him that as well, he said he found another one."

"I see, I'll keep it till I really needed it in battle then. Are we ready to leave?"

"Yeah, I think the boys will be finishing up soon."

"Actually, we're ready, we took everything we think it's necessary, we're ready to go." Edward came out of the ruin, followed by everyone. "So where are we heading next?"

"Volug said he sense battle to the south." Everyone nodded and followed what Queen Nailah told them, departing to find the rumor heir.

* * *

"Hmph!" A General let out a heavy heaved as pierced through the heart of a Begnion Fighter

"Impressive as ever, General Tauroneo. However, we can't hold out forever. We are seriously outnumbered." A young swordsman spoke as he sliced up the archer in front of him. "It's time we put these vermin in their place. Are you ready, Jill?"

"Just give the word!"

"All right then, let's get 'em!" The dragon knight nodded before they started to push the Begnion soldier back.

* * *

"What are these Begnion soldiers doing out here so far in the desert? Are they looking for something in that building? Edward said as the group watched the battle from afar.

"Look, over there. Someone is fighting them." Micaiah pointed toward the trio who stand out from the rest of soldiers.

"I know those people, let's help them." Ike said before took out his sword.

"Then all the reason to join the battle. Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel, please stay here." The Laguz nodded before they wished them luck for the battle.

Begnion forces which got a pincer attack didn't last long despite their best effort, their general decided to retreat quite quickly to save their men.

The Dawn Brigade joined up with rest of solders who marched under the Daein's Flag

"Well, if it isn't General Tauroneo, Zihark and Jill." Ike greeted the trio.

"Sir Ike!? What business do you have in Daein?" The armor general asked.

"Hmm, let's say I was running an errand around here and I met them by chance and decided I'll stick with them." Ike flickered his eyes once. "Sounds good enough."

"I believe so, the fact that you're standing here already means something. So who are these young fighter behind you?"

"Let me introduce, this is Micaiah, Edward and Leonardo. They're from the Dawn Brigade." Ike introduced each one of them to Tauroneo, one by one.

"Did someone just say the Dawn Brigade?" A shady old figure ran out from the building in front of them. "Where, where, General! I want to meet them."

"They're standing in front of you, Lord Izuka." Tauroneo pointed out toward the group.

"Ooh hooo, so you must be the silver haired maiden with the touch of sacrifice." Izuka rushed out and touched Micaiah's hand as he smirked mischievously.

"Hey, take your hands off her!" Ike swat away Izuka's hand before he hid Micaiah behind him.

"Hehehe…What a coincidence! Or is it fate? Or maybe it's my unrivaled skill as a revolutionary organizer? With the Silver-Haired Maiden at our side, we'll surely win over the people of Daein! And then…yes! Incite scattered rebel movements, mm-hm, and then, further…the future of…changessss!" Izuka kept went on like a crazy mad man as he spoke to himself.

"Is he really all right, General Tauroneo?" Ike asked as he looked away from Izuka, shifting his gazed to Tauroneo, eyes filled with worry.

"He can be lost in his own world sometimes…but may I introduce Lord Izuka. He is advisor and close confidant to Prince Pelleas, Ashnard's son."

"So the prince is really here." Micaiah said as she stepped away from Ike's shadow.

"Yes, of course! Come, come, my dear maiden! You must meet the prince at once!"

"General Tauroneo, please inform the soldiers, we had a friends waiting outside, 3 Laguz in fact, one of them being a Heron, please make sure the soldiers won't do anything rash." Ike told Tauroneo.

"I will, Sir Ike."

The group followed Izuka deep inside along the building, the soldiers who wore Daein's armor could be seen inside the building, making patrol.

Izuka led the group onto the second floor, where he introduced everyone to the Prince.

"Look here! Before you stands the one and only, the grand Prince Pelleas, true-blooded son of the king of Daein."

Jill and Zihark waited outside of the room, along with Edward and Leonardo who seemed to distrust Izuka's character, they stood outside to make sure that this wasn't a trap and at the least, not everyone will be trapped inside.

"And here we have the consort and queen of our late King Ashnard, Lady Almedha. And look at you! You're standing? Did the desert dry out your brains? Kneel ye before these royal personages!" Izuka shouted and pointed his finger towards Ike and Micaiah.

"It's all right, Izuka. Please, don't stand on ceremony." Prince Pelleas said before he bow down his head towards Ike and Micaiah.

"My Prince! You must not bow down your head to commoners!"

"Izuka, please." The madman stopped speaking after Pelleas told him. "I didn't know I was a prince until very recently. So, really, I'm not used to any of this, either. I'm pleased to meet you, maiden of Dawn, your name is…?" Pelleas extended his hand as a form of greeting.

"I'm Micaiah, Prince Pelleas." Micaiah took the prince hand and shook it as replied of the greeting and bow her head as a courtesy.

"And whom might you be?" Pelleas turned himself toward Ike and extended his hand as well.

"My name is…Gawain, it's my honor to meet you, Prince Pelleas."

"Gawain, as of General Gawain who used to serve my father?"

"In fact, I'm his son. But I'm not worthy enough to give you my real name, and I wish to spread my father's name in Daein as the greatest swordsman or at least make myself reminded everyone of him." Ike took the hand, shake it, and step back to bow down his head.

"If that's what you wish, I shall call you Sir Gawain then."

"Thank you for your kind understanding, my liege." Both of them exchanged smile at each other.

"Ahem! Enough of the pleasantries, then. Shall we get down to business? Well then, Micaiah of the Dawn Brigade. I henceforth appoint thee to the post of Vice- General of the Daein Liberation Army!"

"Excuse me?! What do you mean by that?" Micaiah raised her voice. "I appreciate the offer, Izuka, but I'm afraid I cannot accept. I have no war experience and no knowledge of battle tactics. Daein needs a general with both." Micaiah protested.

"Are you not a member of the heroic Dawn Brigade, whose conquests precede them?! Do you not want to save the people of Daein?! Serve the prince, and you can step out of the shadows and face the empire boldly, without shame! Why hesitate?" Izuka tried to push his offer and reasoning towards Micaiah.

Ike watched as the scenes unfold in front of him, he did a quick twitched on his brow and bit his lips before he started to speak. "Then give that position to me then."

"I would really like to appoint you, judging from your character you would be more fit than the maiden but can't you see? People need a miracle and the maiden is the most fitted for that role!"

"Micaiah is not a puppet for you to pull the string and tell her what to do!" Ike shouted as he stand between Izuka and Micaiah, guarding the light maiden.

"Micaiah, please, wait! That isn't what we meant." Pelleas spoke up. "You're not the only one who knows nothing about battle. I don't either. But if I don't act, the devastation of Daein will grow ever worse. Please, I'm asking you to do the same, Micaiah… For the sake of the future of Daein, will you join our cause?"

"Prince Pelleas…please give me some thought about this, can I give you an answer by the sunset?"

"Please, by all means…I don't mean to force you, I just wish…I would be able to make you consider the options to help our country."

Ike twitched at the sentence Pelleas just spoken, it looks nicely put but in the end, it's like he's forcing Micaiah in a way, by using the word "country" to pressure her.

But before Ike could speak up, Micaiah pulled his cape, signaling him to not say anything. "If you please excuse me, I need to take talk about this with my friends."

"By all mean."

Micaiah bowed her head down, before she exited the room, with Ike followed. Edward and Leonardo who was waiting outside and heard the tension inside the room, follow Micaiah and Ike soon after.

"Edward, Leonardo…can you please leave me alone for now? Actually, can you bring Queen Nailah and Prince Rafiel here…?" The boys nodded before they parted way with Micaiah and Ike.

"Where are you going, Micaiah?" Ike said as he walked beside her.

"Somewhere quiet, I need to think about this…"

Micaiah exited the building from the 2nd floor, onto the balcony of the building. She placed herself on the rail and looked into the vast desert, thinking things over in her head.

"Ike…can I ask you something…?"

"Sure."

"Have you heard about the branded?"

"Yes, I do. Someone closed to me was a branded too."

"How was he…or rather how the branded was treated in Crimea or Gallia?"

"Well…in Crimea things are getting better but in Gallia…I don't really know, the boy was at our side, my side all the time but he never told me about what he has been through though."

"I'd suspected as much…if he told you what he have been through, you would be surprised."

"Why did you suddenly bring this subject up?"

"Because…I'm one of them, Ike. I'm a branded." Micaiah took off her glove and revealed her brand to Ike, but much to her surprise, Ike didn't flinch an inch. "You don't look surprise…"

"Why should I? There's nothing different between you and me in the end." Ike smiled before he raised his question. "Is this…part of the reason why you'd leave him behind 3 years ago?"

"I thought I was reaching the limit of how long I could stay with him. He grew each and every day, but I remained the same… I didn't want him to be harmed by the curse I lived with. Can you imagine how hard that would have been on him?"

"You mean the blood of the Laguz?"

"Yes, the prejudice against the Branded is the same whether it's Laguz or Beorc, they treated poorly…"

"Don't use that word. You're just like everyone else, we're are all people."

"People…now I see where Sothe comes from, the time he spent with you changed him…Thank you, Ike. I've made up my mind."

"Huh, but weren't we just talking…?"

"Yes, I'll bet on the bright side of the people…just like how Sothe could change…I once thought about wandering off somewhere faraway…but not anymore…"

Micaiah gave Ike her smiled, which Ike returned his gentle smiled before he pulled Micaiah into his arms. "Don't worry, Micaiah…I'll be with you to the end, I'll protect you."

"I-Ike!" Micaiah shouted.

"Just leave the fighting to me, you shouldn't get used to killing people, don't let your hand stained with blood before it's too late to come back."

"Thank you, Ike…to be honest, I was and still…scared of taking people life away. The emotions poured into me when someone was about to die, sometime it shriek or scream when the fire of their life flickers and about to run out."

"You could sense…people emotions just like the Heron?" Ike asked.

"Yes…but not as accurate as them, not from what I listened from you." Micaiah explained how she could only sense the changed in emotion of a person if she were to focus on.

"Did you…look inside me as well?"

"I did…" Micaiah could feel Ike's finger twitched. "I'm sorry, Ike. I didn't mean to do it but I had to…"

"It's ok, I understand why you had to do it. How about…you being more honest with me? Don't keep secret from me anymore, you can talk to me about everything, then I'll treat that as fair."

"That's fine by me, thank you Ike. It's a blessing that you came to us…"

"I don't know how to answer that…"

"It's okay. Just know that we're grateful to have met you."

Micaiah smiled and gazed up at him, Ike returned her gaze, she could see how high and noble Ike's soul was, so noble that she wanted to pinch herself for resenting him before meeting him.

It was so wrong of her to judge him before she even come to know him, in the end, she was the same as those people who had mistreated the Branded, judged the book by its cover, or in her case, she didn't even meet Ike before she made her assessment.

When Ike looked into the golden colored eyes, he felt captivating by it, he couldn't explained it himself but he felt he was drawn into it. And before he knew it himself, he had placed a kiss on the golden eyes owner's cheek.

After he realized what he did, he broke away immediately from the girl in his arm, apologizing for what he did. "I-I'm so sorry, Micaiah."

"D-Don't worry, Ike…I know you didn't mean it!"

Somehow Micaiah's word puzzled Ike, did he really mean to kiss her? Or was it because he was in drawn by the colorful eyes. When he thought about it, it was the former.

"N-No, I really mean it! Ah! Actually, I'll go and see if the boys have returned or not!" Ike rushed out of the balcony, leaving Micaiah's alone.

The turmeric bird flew down to her owner's shoulders. "Yune…what is this feeling, it's so different from what I feel towards Sothe…"


End file.
